Lack of Book Syndrome
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Why do you think Chad is so against books? Maybe it's because he has trouble reading? Who will help him, or should I say not? Please read and review! 2-3 Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Guess what this is? It is my 20th fiction! So that means there is 5 more until my milestone! I am so excited! Almost half way to 50 and almost a quarter to 100! Ok back to business, here is a short story I'm writing. I got the idea from the end of Walk a Mile in my Pants. It won't be much longer than 2 or 3 chapters. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

**Lack of Book Syndrome**

I hate that doctor. He just couldn't just cut off my pants and move on with his life. No, he had to make me read. 2 books! 2 whole books! Who does he think I am? Super Man? Chad Dylan Cooper does not read, especially bookds. He doesn't even read his own scripts. That's what his assistant is for, duh.

I asked Sonny for the books since she reads so much. Who does that? She handed me 2 so called easy books. That _Twilight _book every teenager on the planet was talking about and this book she though I would like. She said it was called the history of Hollywood. Not only am I reading, I'm learning! About Hollywood! What is wrong with this world?

I stared down at the pages. I haven't even started yet. None of it made sense. It looked like a bunch of symbols that meant something to someone, but that someone wasn't me. Ok, I have a secret, I can't read. Never learned how. My mom said she would teach me, saying that I didn't go to school, but everytime I asked her too, she came up with some excuse like "I don't have time, tomorrow" or "You have an audition in 10 minutes, I can't". That's what it was like almost every day. Then she left, I landed my role on the Goody Gang with Tawni and she didn't need to stay any more. She moved to Italy, I think. So I had my assistant, and long time family friend Ben Toburian, read all of my scripts to me. He and I are the only people who know. I wanted to call him and ask if he could read to me, but he would probably laugh in my face. I said he was a friend, I didn't mean a nice one.

I heard a knock come from my dressing room door.

"Come in!" I yelled from the couch. The door opened and a girl stepped in. Which girl? None other than Sonny Munroe.

"Hey Chad, can I have my books back?" she asked.

"I've had them for like 20 minutes. I'm not done yet." I said.

"No, you've had them since 9:00, and it's 9:00, again. I gave them to you yesterday." she said coming over to the couch. She sat down next to me and started reading over my shoulder. "Your only on the first page, have you been procrastinating?" she asked in a teasing manner. It was kind of seductive. No, Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for Randoms!

"No, I have been reading since you gave me the book." I defended.

"Oh," she sat back and stoped reading. "That's kind of a slow pace Chad."

"It's a pace." I said as I turned back to the pages.

"Really? Ok then, read this." She pointed to the first line of the Twilight book.

"Bella Swan sat in her room as she stared at her beloved Edward?" I said uncertainly.

"No, It says 'My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down.' That wasn't even close Chad. Are you sure your at a 'pace'?" she asked.

"I'm positive." I lied.

"I'm positive you're not. I don't think you know how to read." she said. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"You have no proof." he said.

"Really?" She picked up a pen and wrote a word on her hand. "Read this."

"Chad." I shot back quickly.

"No, it says CAT." she corrected.

"But it's got the curvy thing at the begining of it." I defended.

"That's called a "C". Chad, you need help." she said.

"No I don't."

"How do you read your scripts?" she asked.

"People read them to me." I said.

"Does your mommy do it when she's making you a samich?!" she laughed.

"My mom lives in Italy." I said sternly.

"What about Dad?" she said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chad." she said sadly.

"It's ok. Reading isn't that important." I said.

"Yes it is. I can teach you." she offered.

"Well miss walk-athon, you got me into it, you can get me out." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Shit, I said the wrong thing.

"That's not what I meant." I defended. She stood up from the couch and picked up her books.

"Yeah whatever. I was trying to be nice and help you, but no, you had to turn it around." she said as she headed for the door.

"Sonny," I started.

"Don't 'Sonny' me. I'm leaving, and don't bother asking for help on reading!" she yelled as she slammed the door. Crap, another women who won't teach me how to read. Maybe I can ask Ben, no never mind. I have to convince Sonny.

**AN: Hoped you like! More chapters to come! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second Chapter! I hope you like it! There may be a third!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! or The Bear who went to the Ballet. Well officially. It's on my book shelf!**

Great, now I have no books, and a severe case of LBS. At least it's not SPS, then I would have to wear those butt ugly pants that Tawni has. Hah! Sucks for her! Any way, back to the point of troubles. I need to learn how to read, and fast. What if I went to first grade for like a day? If they can learn it in a year than I can learn it soon enough, right? Yeah, I don't need Sonny's help. She was the one woh got me into it. She and her stupid walk-a-thon. But I can't tell her that. Then she will hate me, well more than she already she does. And we can't have that now can we? Ok, back to problem solving. Maybe if I suck up to her, she will teach me. Yeah, that looks like it can work.

I saw an add on tv for this flower thing. I called them, disguised my voice of course, and ordered some sunflowers for her. They came to the studio and I picked them up. I walked down to her dressing room. I had thought of a whole script of what I should say. See, I'm not stupid, I just can't read. I knocked on the door hesitantly. Expecting to see the exploding ball of sunshine that is Sonny Munroe. Except I saw the heartless pink lover Tawni Hart.

"What do you want Jerkthrob?" she asked.

"Hey, that's Sonny's name for me." I said. "Any way, where is she?" I asked.

"Not here." she snapped.

"Bye Blondie." I said as I turned around.

"It's Tawni!" she yelled after me.

"I know!" I yelled without turning around. I continued my search by walking down the hall to the cafeteria. Thankfully she was in there, but she wasn't at her normal table. All of the tables had been off set leaving space to sit on the ground. Sonny was sitting in a chair at the end of the cafeteria, and there was a group children sitting in front of her. They each had a book in their hands. It was probably a result of her walk-a-thon.

"Miss Sonny!" said a kid near the front as he raised his hand. "Will you read this one?" he asked.

"Of course." she picked up the book and ajusted herself to a comfortable position. As she did so, she looked up and saw me in the door way with the flowers. A smile spread across her shining face. "Kids, how bout we had a special reader today?" Oh no, what is she doing? "How many of you guys have heard of Mackenzie Falls?" Only a few kids raised their hands. "Well, how many of you know who Chad Dylan Cooper is?" More kids raised their hands this time. "What if he read this book to you?" They all cheered. Great, I should have ran away when I had the chance. "Chad would you read the book to the kids?"

"You know I would Sonny, but I have to work on Mackenzie Falls, so sorry." I lied.

"You have the day off." she said keeping the smile on her face so the kids wouldn't see her frustration. "And who are those flowers for?" she asked.

"Someone." I said quickly.

"Chad, can I talk to you in the hall?" she asked.

"Uh, sure?" I said uncertainly. She walked out into the hall and pulled me with her.

"Why are you here Chad?" she said. Suddenly, I liked it a lot better when the kids were here.

"To give you these." I said, hoping that this was a good time for the flowers.

"Aww, thanks." she cooed. Thank you flowers.

"It was nothing." I said.

"Wait, are these flowers your attempt at me trying to help you read?" she asked. Dang, my plan failed.

"Maybe?" I said uncertainly, closing my eyes, waiting for some sort of punishment.

"Well, maybe it worked." she said. I opened my eyes to see her smling face.

"Are you going to make me 'read' to those kids though?" I asked.

"If they want you too." She said. I hope they don't want me too. "Come on, let's go back in." She placed the flowers by the door so the kids wouldn't see them. "Hey kids!" she said as she walked through the door. She brought me to the front of the group.

"Hello Miss Sonny." they all said in unison.

"We are going to have a vote. Who do you want to read, Chad or me?" she asked. "So, raise your hands if you want Chad to read." About 12 kids raised their hands. "And raise your hands if you want me to read." About 15 raised their hands. Thank God. "Ok, I will read the last book of the day. Which book will it be?"

"Can you read _The Bear Who Went to the Ballet_?"**(AN: By the way, that is a real book. It's my favorite book of all time. It is by Jean Richardson and is Illustrated by Susan Winter. Ok, back to the story.)** asked a little girl near the back. She held up the book. On the cover, it had pictures of a teddy bear and a little girl dancing.

"Of course," said Sonny. The book was passed up through many hands of children until it finnally reached Sonny. "Aww, I used to love this book. Ok, should I start at the begining?" she asked. They all nodded. "Ok, _Harriet's Grandmother was a genius at giving presents..._" she read the book aloud, showing the pictures to the kids everytime she turned the page. "_And she was sure the was the only ballerina bear at the ballet. _THE END." All the kids clapped at the end of the book. "Well, that's it for this week, comeback soon and bring your favorite book!" she handed back to Ballet book to the girl.

"Thank you miss Munroe." said a women from behind her. I just sat in a chair and watched the conversation unfold.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. We have so much it's important to give back and Margo was an angel." she said looking down at the girl with the ballerina book.

"Thank you miss Sonny." muttered Margo.

"Your welcome." said Sonny.

"We'll come back next week." said the women.

"See you soon Mrs. Jackson." she said as Mrs. Jackson and Margo walked away. She smiled and went through this same routine with almost all of the kids and parents. After about 15 minutes of saying goodbye, they were all gone. She came and sat by me. "So when do you want to start practicing?" she said.

"Now, would be nice." I said.

"Ok, you knoaw the alphabet right?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok, say it."

"A, B, C, X, Y, Z." I said confidently.

"And what about everything in between?" she asked.

"There's more?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes, let's begin."

**AN: I hoped you liked it. I may add a final chapter, but I'm not sure yet. But I definately have an idea. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After about a month of endless tutoring, Sonny has taught me how to read and write. I feel like I need to show her that it meant alot to me. I mean, she's my best friend. I made a list of things that she is. I hope she likes it. Tawni said she would just because it cam from my heart. She has gotten vary caring lately. It's starting to scare me really. I wrote down everything I thought of. Yes, I wrote it, in my hand writing. Here it is. It is basically what Sonny's Alphabet.

A is for Amazing.

B is for Beautiful. 

C is for Caring.

D is for Dominating.

E is for Equal.

F is for Fair.

G is for Good.

H is for Helpful.

I is for Intelligent.

J is for Jammin.

K is for Kick Ass

L is for Loving.

M is for Meaningful.

N is for No Fear.

O is for Over the Top.

P is for Perfect.

Q is for Qu-Something Awesome.

R is for Rosy.

S is for Sunny.

T is for Tawni's Friend.

U is for Un-Loserish.

V is for Valentine Always.

W is for Well.

X is for X-Tremely Amazing.

Y is for Y Not?

Z is for Zany.

Maybe that last one isn't a word, but Z is a hard letter! I can't put Zora. She doesn't hide in the vents! Any way, I walked down to her dressing room to show her the list, but she wasn't there. I left the list on her door, hoping she would find it before Tawni did. What if she saw it before Sonny and thought it was for her? That would be creepy. I walked to the commisionary and I saw Sonny reading a book. I came over and started reading over her shoulder. She was reading the Hollywood book she lent me a whie ago.

"Hey Sonny." I said smoothly.

"Hi Chad." she said without taking her eyes off the pages.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked. That was a stupid question

"Reading." She said.

"Reading what?" It was fun to bud in on her business.

"History of Hollywood. You would like it." she said.

"Really?" I said. I pulled a chair around and I sat in it backwards with me leaning over the back, looking at the book.

"Yeah, I think it even said something about your dad. Dylan Cooper?" she asked.

"Yep, that's him." I got my middle name from him.

"It says he was the greatest actor of his generation,"

"I must get it from someone." I smiled.

"But he was never hired because his attitude towards his cast and director was so poor. I see the resemblance." she said.

"Whatever, I got the skills." I said. She returned to reading her book.

"Want to go to your dressing room?" I asked. I really wanted her to see the note.

"Not really, I'm fine right here." she said.

"It's really loud in here. Too many people." She poked her head up and looked around.

"Chad, we are the only 2 people in here." she said.

"I know, so cramped." he said. "Tell you what, I'll stay here and you can go to your dressing room. Make sure to enter through Tawni's side." I said as I signalled for her to go.

"How 'bout I stay here and you go to your dressing room?" she said, putting the book down.

"I like my plan better." I said.

"Yeah, and I like mine." she said.

"Will you just go to your dressing room?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Why do you want me to go to my dressing room so bad?" she asked.

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine, just for a minute though." she said.

"That's all I need." I said.

"Fine." She left the cafeteria before I could get my 'fine' in. Moments later she returned with the paper in her hand. She came over to me with saying a word. She sat down and kissed me. No introduction, no I liked it, just came over and planted one on me. A little out of character if you asked me, but I didn't mine. She was cute, she knew how to kiss well. That meets all of my requirements. She broke off of me before I decided to deepen it. "Please tell me you wrote this or I just wasted a kiss." she said.

"I wrote it." he said.

"I loved K." she said.

"Kick ass? Yeah, that was my favorite too." I said. "You totally kick ass. Especially when you kiss." I said. Than she kissed me again.

"Kiss up." she said as we broke apart.

"I am ok with that."


	4. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
